RED:  The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by BlaZing CriMsOn Eyes
Summary: Manual for the Manga,Pokemon Adventures, The Fighter RED!


Me trying something new…  
>you understand me?<br>Don't do me angry!  
>I haunt you~~~<p>

Disclaimer + Reminder: I DON'T OWN POKEMON and **the idea** of this fiction and REMEMBER. Blue is the girl and Green is the boy

Thanks Pokémon wikia for providing some of the information used

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: IF YOU ARE A RED FANGIRL, DO NOT PUNCH YOUR LAPTOP OR COMPUTER WHEN YOU ARE SHOCK ON WHAT YOU ARE READING (I mean it) ANY DAMAGES SHOULD BE FIXED BY THE ONE WHO DAMAGE IT… (. .)<strong>

**Red: Guide and Maintenance manual**

**Congratulations!** You are now an official owner of Red unit! In order to maximize the benefits of having this Fighter of the Pokedex Holders, We suggest that you should read this manual before opening the package that was sold.

**General Information**

Name: Red (others call him Reddo , Champion, Fighter and Senior)

Age: 16 (FRLG Emerald)

Birthday:

Hometown: Pallet Town

Region: Kanto

Class: Fighter

**Your RED unit comes with the following items**

_Six Pokeballs _

_Six Pokémons _

_Poli ( Poliwrath)_

_Saur (Venusaur)_

_Aero (Aerodactyl_

_Pika (Pikachu)_

_Gyara (Gyarados)_

_Snor (Snorlax)_

_One Pokedex_

_One Red's costume set_

_Pokémon Mewtwo (1 in every 1 000,000 packages)_

_Infinite Cheese Balls That Has 999 different uses (do not eat unless you want too... turn into dust having a petrified body and feel like being eaten by Sharpedos in short... die)_

Note: the 'Red's costume set' is the default clothing for your Red unit. If you want to see your unit wearing different suit then bring him to the shopping mall and buy him clothes then done!

**Removing Your Unit From The Packaging **

Removing Pokémon Special units are rather 'special' …. There is a different way of removing for every unit. For Red unit it is quite easy. It can be done by simply step away from him at least 5 meters away, then shout one of these phrases:

"_Wahh! Yellow is falling off a skyscraper!"_

"_Red! If you do not come out now I will make you answer my HOMEWORK!"_

"_All Pokedex holder should meet at the Professor's Lab in 9:30 it's already 9:29 the punishment of the late comers is confiscation of Pokedex for one month!"_

Watch in amazement as the box explodes into different colored sparkles and as the panicked Battler emerge from the explosion. Your Red has a quite an idiotic personality and she would probably act depending on what phrase you mentioned.

When you mention  
><em>"Wahh! Yellow is falling off a skyscraper!" then your Red unit will come out Riding his Aero trying to look for Yellow…STOP HIM before he escape and tell him that was a joke and smack his face with the 'Infinite Cheese Balls That Has 999 different uses' and yell "UNDERSTAND!" after that he will fall asleep and when he wake up he will understand that you are his master now…<em>

When you mention  
><em>"Red! If you do not come out now I will make you answer my HOMEWORK!" then your Red unit will come out in his knees begging him not to make him do your homework then tell him that you are just joking and give him the 'Infinite Cheese Balls That Has 999 different uses' and tell him to eat it then again while he is eating. yell "UNDERSTAND!" after that he will fall asleep and when he wake up he will understand that he is in your possession <em>

When you mention  
><em>"All Pokedex holder should meet at the Professor's Lab in 9:30 it's already 9:29 the punishment of the late comers is confiscation of Pokedex for one month!" then your Red unit will appear panicking in fear tell him to calm down and before he escape feed him the 'Infinite Cheese Balls That Has 999 different uses' and yell "UNDERSTAND!" after that he will fall asleep and when he wake up he will understand that you are his master now…<em>

**Functions**

Your cool Battler can do more than just battling! Many more things can be done if your Red Unit is around!

**Bodyguard: **Tired of bullies? Then your Red unit is one of the best Bodyguard around he is good at fighting he can fight even the meanest, nastiest and the ugliestguys!

**Biking Teacher:** Don't know how to ride a bike? Your Red unit is the Best biker in Kanto Region so he could teach you every stunt in bikes raging from simple biking to 360 spin

**Model:** Broke? Then Red unit is here just ask him to be a model and you will earn the lowest amount of $10,000

**Battle Trainer:** Suck at Pokémon battles? Did you know that your Red unit is the champion of Kanto Region? So he can train you and be one of the BEST battlers in your town

**Your RED will come with the following Modes**

Kind and Idiotic (default) – Your Red is normally kind and loves to help people even thou he made a reckless and almost stupid decisions just to help you and your Red unit is the one who always keeps promises and they never forget them so if you and your Red unit will have a deal then do not worry he will never break that deal

Fighter (hero mode) - This condition activates when your Red unit is on a battle. He would be very tactical and a critical thinker. This mode will end after the battle and it will be back to default

Sad and no self confident – This condition activates when your Red lose a fight… he will be so depressed and almost Emo. In order to cure Red you must borrow or Buy a Yellow unit to cheer him up!

OOC (out of character) – Out of Character mode your Red unit will not act like himself he would be reading Science books, Algebra books and other Weird Stuffs… In order to activate this trap him inside a room full of Sci-fi movies, Chemistry books, and Trigonometry books… This mode will end after three days.

**Relationship with other units:**

Your Red unit is nice so he can get along with other people easily

**Green: **Green is your Red Friendly Rival. Even if they Fight a lot they are a good team. This two units get along well.

**Blue:** Before when your Red is not the champion yet… Your Red unit Hates the Blue unit because of Blue's peskiness. But now they get along.

**Yellow: **Red is the savior of the Yellow unit. And Yellow seems to have a crush at Red and sometimes Red is showing some affection at Yellow to… Other than that they get along Really Well.

**Gold:** Gold is being supervised by Red… They have fun together and of course they get along well…

**Silver: **Silver respects Red as his senior… They don't talk that much but they get along

**Crystal:** Crystal is Respectful and like Silver he respects Red as his Senior… They get along well

**Cleaning:**

Your Red unit is a teenager, so he is very capable of cleaning himself and do not try to do something like play a trick at your Red unit while he is taking a bath unless if you want to be hit by a Thunder from his Pika!

**Feeding:**

Your Red is a terrible cook so you should be the one who will cook for him he will eat anything ranging from rice ball to caviar.

**Frequently asked questions:**

Q. My Red unit is getting out of my house a lot to train but he is really strong but that is not the problem… When Red comes home 300 weird girls followed him holding a laser gun! And they are now destroying the gate of my house! What should I do?

A. Those girls are called Fan Girl Be careful! They bites and they are very vicious. It is just waiting to snatch away your Red unit and do all sorts of naughty things to your poor unit! Hide your unit immediately and tell everyone that you sold your unit. Hopefully she goes away after a while! But if this solution did not work get one of Red's Pokémon and order the Pokémon to attack the girls!

Q. My Red unit is always staring at the window murmuring his past about the Pokedex holders especially Yellow and his stories is making me cry….What should I do?

A. Your Red unit is missing his fellow Pokedex holders the only solution is to borrow/buy a Yellow unit to cheer him up!

Q. My Red unit is searching for the thing called Pokedex and almost destroyed our house looking for it but he can't still find it. How can I help him?

A. Let him eat the '_Infinite Cheese Balls That Has 999 different uses' _and shout 'REMEMBER' then he will remember where did he put his Pokedex

Q. When I bought my Red unit there was this Giant Rat-Cat thingy holding a giant spoon? Maybe there is some mistake?

A. NO! there is no mistake and **CONGRATULATIONS **you got the _Pokémon Mewtwo (1 in every 1 000,000 packages)_ This Pokémon is a really good battler so it can accompany your Red when he wants to Train

* * *

><p>Me: Like it? Then Review! Sorry for the wrong grammars….. I suck at English….<p> 


End file.
